User blog:Wassboss/Bowser vs Gannondorf
Bowser: The leader of the koopa troopers and the arch nemisis to the famous mario vs ''Gannondorf: The holder of the trinforce of power and main antagonist of the zelda series '' ''Who is deadliest '' Edges Flammechoke vs Claws and horns:The flammechoke is basicly a from of stragulation backed up by dark magic and can do more damage than the claws and horns . Edge Flamme choke Fire breath vs Execution Sword : Fire breath has a surprising range and can be used for long periods of time and while the execution sword is good the fire breath will keep gannondorf at bay . Edge Fire breath Fireballs vs Blue shell: The blue shell has a large and powerful blast range and bowser has fought a man with fireballs before so he knows how to dodge them. Edge Blue shell Hamer bros hammer vs Magic trident: The magic trident has a longer range and is backed up by magic making it more deadly than the hammer bros hammer. Edge Magic trident Beast Gannon vs Giga Bowser: Both of these forms are incredible powerful. They could both overpower one another and they both relie on brawn more than brains: Edge Even Note: The gannondorf in this battle is the one from twilight princess. I know he did not use some of these weapons in twilight princess but the enemy gannon has used all of these weapon at some point in a zelda game so he will use them in this battle. Who. Is. Deadliest? Gannondorf Bowser Gannondorf is walking though the mushroom kingdom. Suddenly he hears something heading for him. He looks up and sees a blue shell hovering in mid air. He jumps out of the way just as it falls. However the blast knocks him down. He looks to where it came from and sees bowser standing there laughing. He then pulls out another blue shell and gets ready to throw it. Gannondorf not wanting to be hit again fires a barrage of fire balls at bowser. Bowser narrowly dodges them as gannondorf pulls out the execution sword and charges at him. He tries to hit bowser but he nimbly dodges it and tries to land a punch on gannon’s face. Gannondorf ducks however and slashes him across the chest. Because of his thick skin he is not badly injured but he still roars in pain. Anger welling up in his eyes, flames blast out of his mouth driving gannon back and melting his sword. Gannon driven back by the flames tries to think of a way to get past them. He then pulls out his magic trident and thrusts it into the flames. However because the trident is backed up by magic it is not melted in the flames and hits bowser square in the mouth. Bowser now bleeding from the mouth stops breathing fire and clutches his mouth in pain. Gannondorf tries to hit bowser again with the trident but bowser steps out of the way and brings his hand down on it snapping it in half. He then head butts gannon digging his horns in with such force the king of all evil is sent flying backwards. Bowser then runs up to him and lands a punch in his face. He goes in for another punch but gannon grabs him in a flame choke and holds him up in the air. Bowser is struggling to breathe as gannons grip tightens. Bowser then pulls out a hammer bros hammer and hits gannondorf in the face. In shock gannon releases his grip on bowser and bowser falls to the ground. Bowser, fuming with rage, transforms in to Giga Bowser and gannondorf transforms into beast gannon. They then begin fighting and bowser gets the upper hand and lands punch after punch on gannon’s beast form. All seems lost until bowser hits the large gash on beast gannons side. This sends gannon into a rage and he pushes bowser off him and pounces on him mauling him to death. Bowser body falls and he reverts back to his original form. Gannon satisfied that bowser is dead reverts back to his old form and continues his stroll though the mushroom kingdom. Winner Gannondorf Expert’s opinion Gannondorf won because of his amazing weapons and magical powers combined. Category:Blog posts